Beverly Barlowe
Beverly Barlowe served as the town psychotherapist and ran a local bed and breakfast. Her résumé includes working with high-profile clients such as diplomats, politicians, and even US Presidents. She has been seen to have sex with some of her clients. She has had some connections with an unknown and apparently shady group, as she killed Walter Perkins' wife and helped him to get the parts for his tachyon accelerator. In "Pilot", after she poisons Walter's wife's clone, she mentions that she'll have to find someone else to work for "them" now. In the episode "Once in a Lifetime", Beverly communicates with a shadowy figure using a voice distorter who works for the "Consortium". She comments that the tracking chip they implanted on Nathan Stark worked perfectly and indicated she would try to obtain a sample of the Artifact for them. In "Family Reunion", it is revealed that she sabotaged Kim's computer, causing the accident. Henry discovers this, and in "Sight Unseen" he shares this information with Nathan. In an alternate timeline created by Henry, she had stopped working for the Consortium by 2010, but still continued extra-legal activities in an attempt to discover the secrets of Eureka. Beverly returns to Eureka in All That Glitters... after a stay in Guantanamo Bay detention camp for crimes against the government. Nathan made a deal with the D.O.D. to have her transferred to his custody. When Henry discovers her presence, he breaks into her cell and forms an unlikely alliance. She later escapes using a teleportation device while Nathan, Jack Carter, Allison, and Henry are distracted with Kevin. Jack and Henry ran in to try and stop her, but as Henry says, "Her DNA is already programmed into the system." Where she went is unknown, but it is assumed she at least reported back to The Consortium before doing whatever she is currently engaged in. In the End of Episode "Stoned" she reappears and talks to Dr. Trevor Grant . She actually knows that Grant is back from 1947 because her father Adam Barlowe knew him. In the new timeline created after Carter, Lupo, Fargo, Henry, and Allison travel into the past and return to a "different" Eureka, she mentions she is a member of the Consortium. She is in fact the daughter of two of its founders. At the end of Season 4, The Astraeus Ship is hacked by Beverly Barlowe and the Consortium and its crew members are taken. However, she seems to show a change of heart when she saves Carter from being stuck in the program. She then seems to disappear. Later, Senator Wen is seen in Carter's jail cell. Then Beverly appears and talks to her for a short while. She then disappears and Wen tries to escape, but it comes into light that Beverly has trapped Senator Wen in her own little matrix, seeming to imply that she is trying to do the right thing. After this, Henry discovers that he and Grace used to work/collect information for the Consortium. When Grace is arrested for this, he goes to Beverly for help before her trial. She seems reluctant but after Jack comes out of the last wormhole ("Just Another Day") a car pulls up and Grace walks out. It is later revealed that Grace was released in exchange for information about the program and the location of Senator Wen, who was currently trapped in her own program. Henry realizes this was Beverly's doing and it is left to believe that she is now a better person. Gallery Beverly.jpg Barlowe, Beverly Category:Scientists Category:Females Category:Recurring